The present invention relates to a solid-electrolyte galvanic cell and to electrochemical devices for the production and/or storage of electrical energy, which utilise this kind of cell. The invention has applications in the field of "combustion cells" or "fuel cells", as well as in the storage of electrical energy in electrochemical form in accumulators.
Those skilled in the art will be aware of the principle of solid-state galvanic cells in which a metal electrode (silver, lithium) produces an electro-active compound (Ag.sup.+ ion for example) which is transported by a solid electrolyte (silver chloride, silver iodide) and reduces compounds existing in a second electrode. An electromotive force then appears between the electrodes, which is proportional to the reduction of the free energy in the system.